Enchanted
by Sabaku Yusvirades
Summary: Sebuah puteri yang hendak menikah dengan sang pangeran kini terhanyut ke dalam dimensi atau waktu dan juga tempat yang aneh baginya. Tentu saja aneh, karena ia yang berasal dari Istana Sabaku kini ia terdampar di jalanan teramai di dunia, Konoha./ Bad Summary/ ShikaTema fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Warnings:Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, alur berantakan and etc**

**Happy reading minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENCHANTED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anadalasia.

Sebuah negeri yang damai dimana istana megah dan indah masih kokoh dan menjulang. Para raja dan ratu masih lekat. Para pangeran dan putri hidup dengan damai.

Dan disinilah, dimana seorang puteri yang sangat sangat cantik terlahir. Nama puteri itu Sabaku Temari, anak dari raja Sabaku Rei dan ratu Karura. Sejak pertama kelahirannya, puteri Temari memiliki tubuh yang putih dan montok. Hidung nya mancung, dagu nya yang runcing dan rambutnya yang pirang. Jangan lupakan juga bahwa puteri Temari memiliki bola mata yang indah dan irisnya yang berwarna _darkgreen_.

Puteri Temari dan keluarganya tinggal di Istana Sabaku; kerajaan besar menjulang nan indah yang turun-temurun dari keluarga Kazekage. Para pelayan Istana Sabaku sangat mengagumi anak pertama dari pasangan raja Rei dan ratu Karura.

Sejak puteri Temari menginjak usia 15 tahun yang menginjak masa remaja, pancaran kecantikan puteri Temari semakin terlihat dan peragainya yang anggun dan indah membuat orang-orang terpana untuk beberapa menit kedepan melihat kesempurnaan sosoknya walau masih dalam usia belia.

Dalam silsilah Istana Sabaku, seseorang yang hendak menjadi penerus tahta raja atau ratu di Istana Sabaku, orang itu harus memenuhi tata wajib yang memang harus dipatuhi. Seperti kesopanan dalam berbicara dan bertingkah laku, memiliki ilmu yang tinggi, berjiwa besar dan hal-hal positif lainnya. Sepertinya, hal itu sudah raja Rei berikan pada Temari; satu-satunya sang pewaris tahta Istana Sabaku.

Meskipun tak bersekolah seperti anak-anak bangsawan lain di negerinya, puteri Temari sangat pintar dalam segala hal. Raja Rei selalu memanggil asisten kepercayaannya; Baki untuk menjadikan Temari muridnya.

Dan hal lain berubah ketika puteri Temari berusia 17 tahun..

Puteri Temari berjalan dengan anggun dan mengangkat kedua sisi gaun berwarna hujau _tosca_ yang memang menjuntai menyapu lantai. Ia bersenandung kecil dan terus berjalan menuju kamar Ayah dan Ibunya.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Ayah? Ibu? Apa kalian ada di dalam?"

"Tentu saja, masuk saja, sayang."

Puteri Temari lalu memasuki kamar Ayah dan Ibunya ketika mendapat jawaban dari suara lemah lembut sang Ibunda. Puteri Temari tersenyum ketika melihat dirinya disambut dengan senyuman hangat dari sang Ibu dan Ayahnya.

"Kemarilah, sayang."

Puteri Temari berjalan seperti apa yang diperintahkan Ayahnya yang kini bersama Ibundanya duduk di tepi ranjang indah nya. Puteri Temari mengira sesuatu hal akan diucapkan Ibunya tentang kemajuan kehamilannya. Ya, ratu Karura kini tengah kembali mengandung.

"Ada apa, Ibu, Ayah?"

"Temari, usiamu kini sudah menginjak dewasa. Apa kau tak berniat mencari seseorang untuk mendampingimu kelak?"

Puteri Temari terdiam ketika ia mendengar ucapan Ibunya dan senyumnya semakin memudar. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan tapi jujur saja, ia masih ingin menikmati masa-masa nya saat ini dan masih belum memiliki pangeran hati untuknya.

"Entahlah, Ibu. Aku sepertinya belum bisa menjanjikan hal itu."

"Kenapa?"

Puteri Temari memang sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun dan dalam silsilah Istana Sabaku, puteri atau pangeran yang sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun harus segera memiliki pendamping selambat-lambatnya hingga 20 tahun tapi puteri Temari masih belum memikirkan hal itu.

"Tak apa, Ibu. Maaf Ibu, Ayah, sementara ini aku belum bisa memikirkan hal itu. Aku permisi." Puteri Temari meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang masih menatap resah padanya. Ia keluar dari kamar orangtuanya dan berjalan lesu. Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah memikirkan hal itu tetapi dirinya sama sekali tak terpikirkan tentang pernikahan dirinya.

Ah, memang sulit menjadi anak seorang raja dan ratu.

Puteri Temari berjalan menuju hutan di belakang rumahnya yang memang sering ia kunjungi. Kini ia semakin berjalan ke dalam hutan dan entah kemana ia saat ini dan sepertinya akal sehatnya sedang tak terhubung. 30 menit kemudian ia tersadar dan ia menyadari bahwa ia kini berada di tempat yang tak ia kenal.

Ia melihat ke arah kanan-kiri hutan dan melengokkan kepalanya kesana-kesini untuk mengetahui posisinya saat ini dimana. Tetapi puteri Temari tak tahu ia berada dimana.

Ia merasakan tubuhnya serasa lemas dan ia bersimpuh diantara pepohonan dan membiarkan gaunnya kotor karena tanah. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi ketika telinganya mendengar sebuah auman seekor singa hutan. Puteri Temari memang belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan singa hutan tanpa pengawasan dan kali ini adalah saat yang sangat tegang.

"Oh tidak, Tuhan. Tolong aku!" Desis nya sambil kembali berdiri dan menjauhi suara singa itu. Puteri Temari terpaksa melepas sepatu kacanya yang menyulitkannya untuk berlari dan ia membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Dan kini tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat singa itu memblokade jalannya untuk berlari karena singa tersebut kini berada di depannya. Singa itu semakin mendekat pada puteri Temari dan semakin puteri Temari menjauh, singa itu semakin mendekatinya.

Dan detik setelahnya..

"Leon, hentikan!"

Terdengar suara pria yang penuh wibawa dan sosok pria itu terlihat ketika sang singa membalikkan tubuhnya. Pria itu tampak seperti pangeran. Dilihatnya dari pakaian dan pedang yang disampirkan dipinggangnya.

Pria itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arah puteri Temari yang bersimpuh dan semakin jelas sosoknya. Sosok pria yang dingin. Rambutnya yang panjang diurai dan diikat rendah, matanya yang hitam sekelam langit malam dengan dua garis lekukan di keduasisi hidungnya dan perawakannya yang tegap. Pria itu seorang pangeran yang tampan!

"Siapa kau?"

Puteri Temari melihat pria yang beridiri di hadapannya dengan membawa benda yang puteri Temari tahu itu adalah miliknya. Ia sesegera mungkin meraba puncak rambutnya dan ia menyadari adanya sesuatu hal yang hilang.

"Bukankah itu milikku?" Bukannya menjawa pertanyaan sang pangeran, puteri Temari berbalik bertanya pada pria itu ketika melihat mahkota miliknya dipegang oleh pangeran yang didepannya.

"Ini milikmu? Kau seorang puteri?"

Temari mengangguk cepat.

"Aku Uchiha Itachi, aku dari Istana Uchiha." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Temari berdiri. Ia merasakan pergelangan seorang puteri yang berada di depannya ini sangatlah halus dan harum. Ia melihat keseluruh lekuk tubuh dan wajah puteri di depannya dan hanya beberapa detik, pangeran Itachi sepertinya mulai terpikat pada sosok puteri di depannya.

"Aku Sabaku Temari, dari Istana Sabaku. Salam kenal dan terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku dari singa ini." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum menjabat tangan Itachi dan melihat seorang pangeran Itachi di depannya.

_Oh Tuhan. Aku baru menyadari sosok pria yang kini berada di depanku sangatlah tampan._

"Itu singa yang selalu bersamaku, namanya Leon."

"Milikmu? Hebat sekali." Puteri Temari lalu membersihkan gaunnya yang memang kotor dan memeriksa luka lecet yang terdapat di kakinya.

"Sabaku Temari?"

Itachi pernah mendengar kata itu dari istana-istana tetangga lainnya yang pernah menyebutkan nama 'Sabaku Temari'. Ia ingat akan percakapan ayahnya dan kerabatnya yang menceritakan anak sulung dari psangan raja Sabaku Rei dan ratu Karura sangatlah mempesona dan sangat dipuja dan ketika puteri Temari menginjak usia 17 tahun, akan semakin banyak yang melamar dan menyulitkan puteri Temari memilihnya.

Dan kini, pangeran Itachi langsung menemukan langsung sosok puteri Temari yang sangat mempersona dan sangat dipuja itu. Ternyata, itu semua adalah kebenaran.

Tangan pangeran Itachi kemudian begerak menuju puncak dari tubuh puteri Temari; kepala dan ia memakaikan sebuah mahkota yang memang dimiliki oleh puteri Temari. Hal itu tentu saja membuat puteri Temari terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Puteri Temari, maukah kau menjadi ratuku?"

Tangan pangeran Itachi kini menggenggam tangan puteri Temari dan membuat puteri Temari merona-rona dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Puteri Temari memang baru kali ini puteri Temari menerima perlakuan seperti ini selain dari Ayahnya.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua yang memang baru dimabuk cinta sepertinya tak memikirkan hal dan resiko apa saja yang harus dijalani sebelum pelamaran ini terjadi. Tetapi memang faktanya puteri Temari dan pangeran Itachi saling mencintai. Di hutan ini, mereka menyanyikan lagu 'Ciuman Cinta Sejati' yang mereka percaya bahwa 'Ciuman Cinta Sejati' adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia.

Dan setelah menyanyikan lagu 'Ciuman Cinta Sejati', puteri Temari dan pangeran Itachi dapat menemukan jalan untuk pulang dan mereka berpisah dan akan langsung mengabarkan hal ini kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

"Selamat tinggal, ratuku."

"Dan berhati-hatilah, pangeranku."

Hal terakhir yang membuat puteri Temari semakin merona adalah ketika pangeran Itachi mencium punggung tangan puteri Temari dengan sangat mesranya.

#

#

#

Puteri Temari berlari ke kamar Ayah dan Ibunya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Kini ia sudah berganti baju dan mengobati luka-luka yang ia alami tadi di hutan.

_Tok.. Tok.._

"Siapa?"

"Temari, Ayah."

"Masuklah."

Wajah raja Rei dan ratu Karura tersenyum dan bahagia ketika melihat puteri Temari datang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Itu tandanya, puteri Temari mengalami hal yang sangat membahagiakan.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Ayah, Ibu, aku akan menikah besok. Aku telah menemukan siapakah pangeranku yang sebenarnya." Ujar puteri Temari dengan mata berbinar dan kini ia melangkah menuju Ayah dan Ibunya.

Raja Rei dan ratu Karura saling berpandangan. Baru saja beberapa jam yang lalu puteri sulungnya berkata bahwa ia belum memikirkan hal itu dan beberapa jam kemudian, puterinya sudah mengabarkan bahwa ia akan menikah keesokan harinya. Raja Rei dan ratu Karura berfikir bahwa mungkin itu hanyalah kepolosan [uteri Temari belaka.

"Siapa pangeranmu, sayang?" Tanya ratu Karura lembut sambil membelai rambut pirang puterinya.

"Uchiha Itachi, dari Istana Uchiha."

Mata raja Rei dan ratu Karura membulat dan kebahagian membuncah dalam hati mereka. Mereka telah menghilangkan pikiran polos puteri Temari yang langsung menerima lamaran dari sang sulung Uchiha.

"Selamat, sayang."

"Terima kasih, Ayah, Ibu."

Temari larut dalam pelukan bersama Ayah dan Ibunya. Tentu saja, Ayah dan Ibunya tak meragukan lagi sosok Uchiha Itachi karena mereka mendengar bahwa anak sulung dari pasangan raja Uchiha Fugaku dan ratu Mikoto memang bijaksana dan tidak diragukan untuk menjadi seorang pendamping hati bagi puteri Temari.

Sepertinya, Temari akan memberikan tahta Istana Sabaku kepada adiknya yang masih dalam kandungan Ibunya.

#

#

"Ayah, apa yang Ayah katakan memang benar. Aku harus segera mencari pendamping untukku." Pangeran Itachi berdiri di depan singgasana sang Ayah yang masih duduk dan memandanginya dengan serius.

"Lalu, kesimpulan apa yang akan kau ambil, anakku?"

"Aku telah menemukannya, Ayah. Dia Sabaku Temari dan kami akan menikah besok."

Mata seorang perempuan yang berdiri di sebelah singgasana raja Fugaku; ratu Kamui yang tak lain adalah isteri kedua dari raja Fugaku menatap pangeran Itachi dengan tatapan tak suka. Memang, ratu Mikoto sudah meninggalkan pangeran Itachi dan pangeran Sasuke; adik pangeran Itachi untuk selamanya karena penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan bisa dibilang ratu Kamui adalah Ibu tiri pangeran Itachi dan pangeran Sasuke.

Ratu Kamui melihat lengkungan senyum di bibir raja Fugaku dan raja Fugaku berdiri dari singgasananya. Raja Fugaku menuju Itachi yang kini masih berdiri, "Baguslah anakku."

Raja Fugaku sepertinya tak berpikiran panjang apakah hubungan puteri Temari dan pangeran Itachi sudah berjalan sejak lama.

_Oh tidak, tahtaku sebagai ratu akan berakhir!_

Ratu Kamui melihat raja Fugaku berjalan ke kamarnya dan sesegera mungkin ratu Kamui menyusulnya.

Itachi melihat tingkah ratu Kamui yang sepertinya tak mau turun tahta dan memang dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya, pangeran Itachi dan pangeran Sasuke tak menyukai Kamui untuk menjadi Ibu tiri mereka.

Ratu Kamui membuka pintu menjulang ke atas dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu yang tak lain adalah kamarnya dan kamar raja Fugaku. Ia melihat raja Fugaku kini sedang berbaring dan ia segera menghampirinya.

"Suamiku, apakah kau akan secepat ini menurunkan tahta mu?"

"Aku tak mempedulikan hal ini lagi, Kamui. Lagipula, aku telah lama menjadi seorang raja di sini dan sudah waktunya aku menurunkan tahtaku."

"Kenapa kau tak memikirkannya lebih panjang, suamkiku?"

Ratu Kamui tak mendengar raja Fugaku menjawab karena ketika dilihatnya raja Fugaku sudah tertidur lelah dengan senyum menghiasi wajah raja Fugaku. Raja Fugaku terlalu senang mendengar kabar pangeran Itachi yang segera melepas masa lajangnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Sabaku Temari!"

Ratu Kamui kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju hutan meskipun ini malam hari. Ia tak takut sama sekali karena ada sesuatu hal yang tentu saja ia lakukan. Hal itu memang tak wajar karena..

Ratu Kamui kini mengubah dirinya menjadi seorang orang tua yang berkeriput. Ratu Kamui memang memiliki mantra sihir yang sangat luar biasa. Semakin malam, ia mengendap-endap menuju Istana Sabaku yang memang sudah terlanjur sepi dan menuju hutan belakang Istana Sabaku.

#

#

Pernikahan dilangsungkan pagi ini, dimana ketika keluarga dari Istana Uchiha berdatangan menuju Istana Sabaku. Sang pangeran; Uchiha Itachi kini sudah tampan dengan jasnya dan siap untuk melihat bagaimana penampilan puteri Temari saat memakai gaun nya. Pasti akan semakin cantik!

Pangeran Itachi dan rombongannya tiba di gerbang. Pangeran Itachi sedikit tenang ketika Ibu tirinya; ratu Kamui tak ikut serta walaupun pangeran Itachi dan seluruh rombongan tak tahu kemana perginya ratu Kamui.

Senyum pangeran Itachi memudar ketika salah satu pelayan Istana Sabaku menyuruh mereka segera masuk dan ada kabar buruk. Pangeran Itachi yang langsung turun dari kereta kudanya langsung berlari menuju ke pintu masuk Istana Sabaku dan ketika pintu terbuka, ia melihat raja Rei dan ratu Karura menangis.

"Kau, putra mahkota dari Uchiha itu?" Tanya raja Sabaku Rei.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. Ada apa? Dimanakah ratuku?"

"Temari hilang."

Pangeran Itachi tentu tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh lagi dan ia sama sekali tak ingin mempercayai hal ini. Puteri Temari hilang pada saat pernikahannya berlangsung! Itu tak mungkin dan bagaimana bisa? Penjahat licik ini pasti sudah merencanakannya!

Dan satu hal yang ganjil dirasakan oleh pangeran Uchiha,

"Ibu, kau apakan ratuku?"

#

#

Temari kini berada di ruangan yang gelap. Cahaya satu-satunya hanya terdapat di lubang-lubang kecil di atasnya dan ia mencoba mendorong sekuat tenaga benda yang tampaknya besi tersebut.

Temari berhasil mengangkatnya dan lubang itu kini menjadi satu dan menghasilkan cahaya yang lebih besar. Temari mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas dan ia terkejut ketika..

TIIIIIN.

CKIIIIT.

KYAAAA!

Temari mengangkat tubuhnya semakin keatas dan ia melihat orang-orang yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh. Tentu saja. Mana ada seorang yang tampaknya pengantin memakai gaun pengantin yang serba mewah keluar dari sebuah gorong-gorong selokan yang tepatnya berada di tengah jalan yang ramai di Konoha; Kota teramai sedunia? Hanya Temari lah yang mengetahui itu.

"Heh, apa-apaan kau ini? Tak tahu etika! Dasar!"

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Perkataan-perkataan seperti itu tak Temari hiraukan dan ia berjalan sambil mengangkat gaun pengantinnya ke atas dan menuju barisan orang-orang yang tampaknya sedang menyebrang di _zebra cross_.

"Maaf, sudikah anda mengantarkan aku ke Istana Sabaku?"

Temari mencoba terus bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama pada orang yang lalu lalang tetapi tak ada satupun yang menjawab. Tentu saja, orang-orang _modern_ di Konoha menganggap Temari adalah korban tontonan sebuah _film_ bertajuk 'Dunia Khayalan' khas anak-anak.

_Oh Tuhan! Aku berada dimana? Dapatkah kau mengembalikanku ke Istana Sabaku? Aku harus menikah hari ini juga._

Temari berjalan entah kemana dan ia terus menunduk, membiarkan orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan sini. Orang-orang di sekitar kota Konoha memang menganggap Temari adalah wanita yang cantik tapi, mereka lebih menganggapnya sebagai 'Wanita cantik abnormal'.

Hujan mengguyur deras kota Konoha dan Temari segera berlindung untuk menghindari hujan itu dan ia kembali terkejut dengan sebuah istana yang menjulang tinggi dan besar juga bercahaya. Tak perlu memikirkan hal lain lagi dan Temari langsung menuju istana itu. Ia menaiki tangganya dan ketika ia sampai di puncaknya, permukaannya tidak datar, tetapi itu seperti genting.

Dan..

BRUAK.

#

#

Shikamaru beserta Robin; anaknya kini berada di sebuah _taxi_ yang akan mengantarkan mereka kerumahnya. Shikamaru sudah mengajak Robin untuk berbelanja ke pusat kota dimana Robin akan selalu mengunjungi toko buku jika mereka datang ke sana.

"Hoam."

"Ayah, apa kau percaya adanya seorang puteri seperti di negeri dongeng?"

"Tidak sayang, itu hanya dongeng dan tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan."

Robin terlalu lelah dengan ucapan Ayahnya yang selalu meyakinkan hal-hal dongeng itu musahil adanya. Tetapi mata Robin kini tertumbuk melihat seorang wanita berpakaian layaknya puteri di negeri dongeng sedang meronta di atas genting.

"Paman, berhentikan _taxi_ nya! Ayah, aku melihat seorang puteri!"

Mata Shikamaru memicing dan ia segera keluar mengejar Robin yang memang sudah terbirit-birit keluar dari taksi dan menuju sebuah _casino_ dengan gambar istana yang menjulang tinggi dan bertuliskan '_Dream Come True_'. Ia melihat Robin memperhatikan wanita diatasnya yang sepertinya hendak jatuh.

_Mendokusei, pakaian apa itu?_

"Ayah, tolong puteri ini!"

Temari melihat ke bawah dan ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam yang menatapnya resah lalu disusul seorang pria berpakaian rapi dengan rambut dikucir seperti nanas yang merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, sudikah kalian mengantarkan aku ke Istana Sabaku?"

Robin yang memang mempercayai dongeng-dongeng seorang puteri langsung terpengangah. Robin pun tak percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu langsung dengan sang puteri yang antik cjelita ini.

"Merepotkan!" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap malas pada wanita yang kini masih bergelantung. Dilihatnya tangan wanita itu sudah tak kuat menahan, Shikamaru kemudian merentangkan tangannya dan menangkap tubuh sang puteri.

Cukup sulit menangkap tubuh Temari karena Temari memakai gaun yang mewah disertai berlian murni yang indah. Tapi berterima kasihlah pada Shikamaru karena pria yang bekerja sebagai pengacaca handal itu berhasil menangkap tubuh Temari.

"Terima kasih. Sekarang, kalian tahu dimana Istana Sabaku?"

Shikamaru mulai heran dengan tingkah laku wanita di hadapannya ini. Kenapa berkali-kali wanita ini tetap kukuh untuk mengantarkannya ke Istana Sabaku? Dan ia pun sama sekali dimanakah letak Istana Sabaku yang diucapkan wanita tersebut.

#

#

**TBC**

#

#

Author's Note: Whoops! Chapter baru untuk ShikaTema! Semoga kalian menyukainya. Fict ini terinspirasi dari film yang berjudul juga 'Enchanted' tapi ada beberapa hal yang aku ubah^^ dan maaf untuk pecinta pair FugaMiko karena aku tak menunjukkan mereka disini. Disini memang ShikaTema nya belum kelihatan, nanti akan aku perlihatkan di chapter depan.

Pertama, aku menyebutkan Temari dengan kata 'puteri Temari' karena dia sedang ada di Andalusia; bisa disebut sebagai zaman yang berbeda atau negeri khayalan. Tapi, karena sekarang Temari nya sudah ada di dunia modern dan ia berada di Konoha, kata 'puteri' nya tak aku pakai lagi. Tak apa kan readers?

Lalu disini ceritanya Shikamaru itu sebenarnya sudah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak. Anaknya Shikamaru itu OC aku, dan isteri Shikamaru sudah meninggal disini. Dan maaf untuk peran Kamui disini^^ Paham kan readers?

Rnr Please?

Best Regards,

Yusvira


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story is mine**

**Warnings:Typo(s), ooc, gajeness, alur berantakan and etc**

**Happy reading minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENCHANTED**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Puteri Temari berjalan mengikuti seorang wanita yang tadi memang menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti dirinya. Dengan kepolosan yang dimiliki puteri Temari, akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti wanita tua itu. Yah walaupun hanya tinggal beberapa jam upacara pernikahannya, toh ia hanya mengikuti wanita tua itu ke hutan yang berada di belakang rumahnya.

"Puteri, lihatlah sumur ini. Minumlah air sumur ini maka kau akan hidup bahagia bersama pangeran Itachi." Ujar wanita tua itu sembari memperlihatkan sumur kepada puteri Temari.

"Benarkah, Bibi?" Temari bertanya keheranan sambil menuju sumur itu. Puteri Temari baru menyadari bahwa ia belum pernah menemukan sumur ini walaupun ia sering berjalan-jalan ke sumur ini. Aneh.

Belum sempat puteri Temari bertanya, tubuhnya kini terjatuh semakin dalam semakin gelap! Ia terjatuh ke sumur itu dan seketika wujud wanita tua yang bersama temari tadi berubah wujud.

"Ratu Kamui?"

Teriakan dari puteri Temari tak bisa ia dengar sendiri. Entah kenapa tenggorokannya tak mau mengeluarkan suara sama sekali dan seketika ia seperti jatuh terduduk dan...

BRUKKK.

Temari tak sadar bahwa ia kini berada di sebuah apartemen milik seseorang yang kemarin menolongnya. Temari pun tak sempat mengganti gaun pengantinnya. Tentu saja karena pada siapa ia akan meminjamnya? Temari tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, belum sempat menanyakan namanya dan tentu saja karena terlalu lelah, Temari tak sempat melihat seisi apartemen pemuda itu.

Sangat kotor!

_Oh Tuhan! Kenapa manusia disini sama sekali menyukai keadaan kotor?_

Temari berinisiatif mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada pemuda beserta gadis kecil kemarin yang menolongnya dengan membersihkan apartemen pemuda itu. Untung saja, Temari tidak seperti bangsawan di Andalusia yang lain; segala hal tentang kebersihan harus dilakukan oleh pelayan. Untunglah, Temari mempunyai hati yang baik.

Kebetulan ia bangun sangat pagi hari ini.

Temari meletakkan beberapa barang yang berserakan di meja yang masih mempunyai tempat dan sepertinya meja itu tidak akan terlalu penuh bila Temari menyusun sedemikian rupa. Ia menyapukan lantai-lantai disana-sini sekitar apartemen dan kemudian menggosok kamar mandi sampai bersih. Ia juga tak lupa mengepel dan melap semua benda yang berada di situ.

Temari sadar bahwa pemuda dan gadis kecil itu belum beranjak dari kasurnya ketika ia selesai membersihkan apartemen pemuda itu. Kini tubuhnya mulai didera rasa pegal karena saat membersihkan apartemen ini, Temari masih memakai gaun pengantin miliknya.

"Ah gerahnya, aku ingin mandi."

Temari meletakkan mahkota miliknya dan segera menuju kamar mandi walaupun memang agak suliit karena kawat di gaunnya yang menggembung terlalu besar untuk masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

"Tapi, tak mungkin hari ini aku memakai gaun pengantinku lagi. Oh Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Temari kembali lagi keluar karena ia bingung setelah mandi, ia harus memakai pakaian apa. Tak mungkin gaun pengantin ini lagi karena selain sulit untuk beraktifitas, tentu tak lazim juga jika ia memakai gaun seperti ini.

Temari mendapat ide ketika ia melihat sebuah gorden besar berwarna hijau tosca di apartemen ini dan langsung saja Temari mencabut gorden itu dari tempat asalnya dan mulai membuat sebuah dress panjang dengan model _v-neck_ yang indah.

Tak lama setelah itu, Temari lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mulai membersihkan tubuhnya.

#

#

"Ayah, bangunlah!"

Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya ketika namanya terdengar disebut oleh wanita bertubuh kecil yang berada di sebalahnya. Itu Robin. Shikamaru masih tetap ingin berada di tempat tidurnya, tapi ia tentu saja tak rela membuat putri sulungnya terus memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Aku ingin melihat _princess_ itu lagi."

Ah ya, Shikamaru kembali ingat tentang gadis merepotkan itu lagi. Ia teringat saat kemarin akan memanggilkan _taxi_ untuk gadis merepotkan itu, ternyata gadis itu sudah berada di sofa nya dan terlelap. Memang tidak biasa untuk Shikamaru menerima tamu begitu saja yang bahkan ia belum sempat mengenal namanya.

"Hah gadis merepotkan itu lagi? Baiklah."

Shikamaru menuruti perkataan Robin dan ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu. Ia mengikuti Robin dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya ketika Shikamaru melihat apartemennya kini bersih mengkilap dan tak ada benda-benda apapun yang sebelumnya tersebar di sisi apartemen ini, begitupun Robin yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Ayah? Apa saat aku tidur kau membersihkan ini semua?"

Shikamaru melihat Robin kini sedang menatapnya. Ia pun menggeleng pelan dan menguap.

_Dasar, pasti gadis merepotkan itu._

Dan Shikamaru lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia melihat gorden di jendela sebelah utara miliknya kini hangus tak berbekas. Dan Shikamaru lebih tercengang ketika melihat wanita asing itu keluar dari kamar mandi nya yang terletak di tengah ruangan dan wanita asing itu terlihat sangat mempesona dengan _long dress_ yang dipakainya dengan tatanan rambut yang dbuat _curly_ alami dan wanita asing itu memakai _long dress_ yang berasal dari gorden jendelanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada gordenku?"

"Ah? Ini? Aku memintanya karena aku pikir tak ada yang bisa aku jadikan pakaian untukku." Wanita asing menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya ditambah wajahnya yang datar.

"Merepotkan."

Shikamaru teringat bahwa ia belum menanyakan nama wanita asing itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Sabaku Temari, dan boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru."

Belum sempat Shikamaru melanjutkan berbagai pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkannya pada Temari, bel apartemen miliknya berbunyi. Ia membiarkan Temari dan Robin yang tampaknya berbincang-bincang sambil duduk di sofanya. Dan jangan lupakan rasa kesalnya pada Temari tentang hilangnya gorden miliknya.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan seseorang berambut pirang dan panjang yang dikucir satu.

"Shikamaru kau belum bersiap-siap?"

"Ino?"

Itu Yamanaka Ino, kekasih Shikamaru. Ino mungkin adalah pengganti isterinya yang sudah meninggalkannya bersama Robin untuk selama-lamanya.

Ino melihat sekitar apartemen Shikamaru yang memang tampak bersih dan sangat jarang dari biasanya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang bahu Shikamaru dan mendapati Robin berjalan ke arahnya dan seorang wanita cantik!

"Hai,"

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Shikamaru?" Bentak Ino. Ino tentu saja belum pernah mendengar Shikamaru membawa perempuan lain ke apartemen dirinya dan dilihat dari penampilan Temari yang masih segar, itu menandakan bahwa Temari sudah bermalam disini, pikir ino.

"Aku Sabaku Temari. Siapa namamu? Wah cantik sekali. Aku kemarin terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan perjalananku dan tuan Shikamaru menolongku. Aku tak sempat berkata-kata lagi selain tertidur."

Terbukti sudah membuat Ino tak menjawab pertanyaan Temari dan kini ia malah memalingkan wajahnya pada Shikamaru dan menatapnya tajam. Shikamaru yang tahu mendapat tataan seperti itu membatin bahwa hal buruk pasti terjadi.

"Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau mengajak wanita ini di apartemen mu tanpa sepengetahuanku! Aku bahkan belum pernah kau aja untuk bermalam disini."

"Ino, biar aku jelaskan.."

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu!"

Ino pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru dan Temari membuat pikiran Temari dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan. Di Andalusia, mana ada seseorang yang bersikap seperti itu? Itu namanya kurang ajar dan tentunya tak punya etika sama sekali.

"Hei nona, kau melakukan_–_"

"Cukup!"

Temari terkejut ketika Shikamaru membentaknya. Belum pernah sama sekali ia diperlakukan seperti ini saat di Andalusia.

"Kau ini dasar wanita merepotkan! Apa lagi yang kau akan hancurkan dalam hidupku? Kau sudah membuat kekasihku marah dan_–_ugh sial!" Shikamaru menjambak rambut hitamnya sambil berkata dan kini ia menuju sofa diikuti Robin.

"Maafkan aku tua_–_"

"Tak perlu memanggilku dengan 'tuan' dan cukup panggil aku 'Shikamaru'."

"Baik. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku karena membuat hubunganmu dan nonaIno kini bermasalah. Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud dan aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menghancurkan hidupmu. Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebagai permintaan maafku?"

Shikamaru cukup berpikir panjang ketika mendengar permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan oleh Temari. Bahasanya sangat halus dan nada suaranyanya yang lembut. Shikamaru sejenak berpikir, apakah benar wanita ini seperti dongeng-dongeng yang selalu Robin baca?

"Shikamaru?'

"Uh, maaf. Kau urus saja Robin. Sudah cukup untuk permintaan maafmu padaku."

"Terima kasih, Shikamaru."

Hati Shikamaru meleleh ketika melihat senyuman Temari. Ia akui, Temari itu memang manis dan_–_ah sangat merepotkan. Ia hilangkan pikirannya dan kini ia harus bergegas menuju pengadilan karena kini pekerjaannya menunggunya dan biarkan Temari menjadi pengasuh semntara Robin.

#

#

"Hai gadis kecil yang manis, aku belum mengetahui namamu sebenarnya. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Temri bertanya kepada gadis cantik dihadapannya yang kini bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya.

"Aku Robin, um sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja, sayang."

Sedikit perasaan ragu-ragu pada diri Robin akhirnya ia bertanya pada Temari apakah Temari seorang puteri sungguhan atau hanya terhanyut dalam dunia dongeng sampai-sampai penampilan seluruhnya yang ada pada diri Temari tampak seperti seorang ratu.

Tentu saja Temari bercerita kepada Robin bahwa ia seorang puteri yang berasal dari Istana Sabaku, pandangan pertamanya dengan pangeran Itachi dan saat-saat dimana ia menghilang dari negeri Salnya, Andalusia.

Cukup panjang bercerita akhirnya ia mengantar Robin ke sekolahnya yang masih berada di bangku taman kanak-kanak meskipun tentu saja Temari tak tahu dimanakah ia berada.

"Robin, apakah kau tahu dimana letak Ayahmu bekerja?"

"Tentu saja,"

Sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas, Robin memberitahu dimana letak kantor Ayahnya dan memberikan penjelasan bagaimana ia harus hidup di negeri _modern_ ini. Temari mengerti apa yang dikatakan Robin dan berterima kasihlah pada Shikamaru yang hari sebelumnya masih menitipkan sejumlah uang pada Temari. Robin berpesan bahwa hari ini ia akan dijemput oleh nenek nya dan Temari hanya mengiyakan..

"Hati-hati,"

"Kau juga Robin."

Temari memasuki _taxi_ dan menuju alamat dimana Shikamaru bekerja.

#

#

Orang-orang kini dikejutkan dengan seorang pria tampan yang memakai jubah muncul dari sebuah lubang di tengah jalan. Setelah pria tampan ini keluar, seorang pria tampan kedua kini muncul. Orang-orang yang melihat tentu saja terpana tetapi juga berpikiran aneh. Dan sama seperti di hari sebelumnya, klakson sebuah mobil disana-sini berbunyi.

Tentu saja ia tak tahu bahwa makhluk apakah yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"Kak, makhluk apakah yang sedari tadi berbunyi? Sepertinya suara itu ditujukan pada kita." Ujar seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut model _spike_. Ia mengangkat pedangnya ke atas begitupun sang kakak.

"Aku tak tahu, Sasuke! Lebih baik, kita kalahkan mereka dahulu. Mereka ada di mana-mana."

Entah sifat Itachi yang terlalu aneh menurut orang-orang atau antusias melihat sebuah bis bertingkat, Itachi dan Sasuke langsung melompat ke atas bis bertingkat itu. Itachi kemudian merobek sedikit atap bis tersebut membuat orang-orang yang berada di bis itu memperhatikan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hai para kawula, kalian telah kuselamatkan dari monster baja ini! Sekarang cepatlah keluar dan menghindari monster baja ini!" Setelah melakukan aksi yang sangat heroik tapi abnormal Itachi, Itachi dan Sasuke lalu turun dari bis dan menuju ke arah jalanan dan berusaha mencari Temari lagi.

#

#

"Hei bodoh, apa yang pria lakukan tadi pada bis ku sehingga atap besi bis ku hancur?" Ujar sang pemilik bis yang saat ini sedang menunggu penumpang di sebuah halte.

"Entahlah, Paman. Aku pikir mereka adalah orang-orang yang bodoh dan baru melihat sebuah bis." Ujar seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan nada datarnya.

Semua orang yang berada di bis beranggapan sama dengan si pemuda berambut hitam itu dan tentu saja mereka sama sekali tak menduga bahwa ada seorang pria yang langsung begitu saja naik ke atap bis ini dan merobek atap besi bis ini dengan pedangnya.

Dan yang mereka pikirkan satu lagi, pria itu merobeknya dengan pedang! Pedang apa yang terbuat apakah hingga dapat merobek atap sebuah bis?

#

#

Temari sampai di pengadilan, dimana Shikamaru kini akan melakukan aksi nya sebagai pengacara.

Pertama, Temari tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dan lagipula, ia sama sekali tak mengenal orang-orang yang berada di sini. Orang-orang berjas pria maupun wanita menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, tentu saja, mana ada seseorang yang datang ke acara pengadilan seperti ini memakai gaun panjang?

Ah, tentu saja Temari tak memikirkan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Tak lama, ide nya muncul dan ia akan bertanya pada seorang wanita yang tampaknya sedang menelfon seseorang dengan meja kayu yang melingkarinya.

"Um, permisi, apa kau tahu Shikamaru Nara?"

Wanita berambut cokelat itu belum sempat menjawab karena ia masih sibuk dengan teleponnya yang ia terima dari atasannya. Wanita berambut cokelat itu pun hanya menatap sekilas wanita pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Permisi.."

_Tut._

"Baiklah Nyonya, ada yang harus kubantu?"

"Tidak terima kasih, tapi apa kau mengenal Shikamaru Nara?"

Belum sempat sang _receptionist_ itu menjawab, Temari melihat Shikamaru keluar dari sebuah pintu.

Tampaknya Shikamaru hanya menjawab telepon dari seseorang dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan dan tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi, Temari mengikuti langkah Shikamaru masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Temari terkejut ketika memasuki ruangan itu. Banyak perkataan yang bersangkutan dengan perceraian dan perpisahan antara dua orang yang saling mencintai itu.

Cukup lama Temari disitu dan mendengarkan perkataan-perkataan perceraian, Shikamaru kemudian menyadari kehadiran Temari dan sama halnya dengan Temari. Mereka bertatap cukup lama. Tetapi semuanya berubah saat Temari mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Teriakan Temari yang tampaknya histeris langsung menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Temari berjalan ke tengah ruangan sambil berurai airmata.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Temari bertanya kepada sebuah sepasang manusia yang berbeda jenis kelamin.

Di dalam pikirannya, ia berpikir bahwa kenapa ada sepasang manusia yang ingin mengakhiri hubungan pernikahannya? Padahal dirinya saja sangat ingin terus selau bersama dengan seorang pria yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya; Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut cokelat.

"Kau dan pria ini, kenapa kalian ingin mengakhiri pernikahan kalian? Bukankah semua orang ingin menjalankan pernikahan sampai akhir nanti? Kenapa harus berpisah seperti ini? Kalian telah menyia-nyiakan kobaran cinta yang kalian jalin selama bertahun-tahun. Apa kalian tak menyadarinya?"

Celoteh Temari membuat semua orang terpana dan terheran-heran dengan tingkah Temari. Wajah dan tubuh Temari yang tampak masih sangat belia, sangat berani untuk mengungkapkan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Shikamaru! Kenapa kau membantu sepasang pengantin ini untuk memisahkan mereka? Atau kau yang memang tak punya otak." Tangis Temari masih belum mau berhenti dan menuju Shikamaru. Setelah berada di hadapan lelaki Nara itu, Temari menekankan telunjuknya di dada Shikamaru.

"Maaf _Mr_.Shikamaru. Apa kau kenal dengan gadis ini?"

Shikamaru tentu saja salah tingkah. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan apa yang diajukkan sang hakim.

"Maaf, permisi."

Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Temari menuju keluar dari ruang pengadilan itu dan membiarkan Temari yang meronta dan masih tetap menangis.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau bisa saja menghancurkan kerjaku, merepotkan!" Bentak Shikamaru pada Temari dan masih dengan nada malasnya.

"Kau itu yang harusnya menyadari hal yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau membela seseorang yang ingin menghancurkan pernikahan mereka? Aku dapat merasakan hal itu, Shikamaru! Padahal yang aku inginkan hanya terus bersama dengan pangeran Itachi." Jawab Temari sambil tetap menangis.

"Pangeran Itachi? Siapa?"

Belum sempat Temari menjawab, sepasang kekasih yang Shikamaru ketahui sepasang yag tadi menginginkan perceraian kini keduanya tersenyum dan si pria yang berstatus sebagai teman Shikamaru tersenyum padanya begitu pula wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Neji?"

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada wanita pirang ini. Dia yang telah menyadarkanku dan Tenten. Aku dan Tenten hanya mengikuti ego kami, dan aku sadar bahwa aku tak bisa melepas rasa cintaku pada Tenten."

Shikamaru dan Temari sama-sama terkejut dengan perkataan Neji; teman Shikamaru dan juga yang menyewa Shikamaru untuk menjadi pengacaranya. Shikamaru lalu melirik sekilas ke arah Temari yang kini sudah berhenti dari tangisnya, dan Temari tersenyum. Alangkah indahnya ketika senyum Temari mengembang dan tampak bercahaya.

"Terima kasih, kau telah membuktikan cinta sejatimu pada kami." Kini seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat tersenyum pada Temari.

"Sepertinya, kami harus membatalkan perceraian ini. Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Aku akan mengirimkan bayarannya pada rekeningmu." Ujar Neji. Neji dan Tenten akhirnya membatalkan perceraian mereka, karena Temari. Temari bagi mereka sangat berjasa. Tak lama, Neji dan Tenten berkenalan dan saat Neji dan Tenten mendengar kisah Temari, mereka memang agak terkejut dan aneh mendengar ceritanya.

#

#

"Kau tahu, kau membuatku merepotkan!" Shikamaru berkata sambil menatap tajam pada Temari.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Dasar, ini ambil saja!" Shikamaru memberikan beberapa jumlah uang pada Temari dan membuat Temari menatapnya dalam diam, membiarkan Shikamaru yang berusaha menarik tangannya dan membuka telapak tangannya untuk menerima uang yang ia berikan.

"Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Pergilah."

Tanpa menatap Temari lagi, Shikamaru membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh dari Temari.

Tak ada masalah jika Shikamaru langsung memperlakukannya seperti ini, toh Temari hanya wanita yang Shikamaru temui kemarin malam. Tapi rasanya sesak menyelimuti dada Temari. Temari rasa, Shikamaru sangat membencinya.

Temari tak tahu harus kemana.

Semua orang bahkan tak mengetahui Andalusia, negeri asalnya.

_Sial, kau selalu membuatku merepotkan, Temari!_

#

#

**TBC**

#

#

Author's Note:

Big hugs for:

- Ayu Dinawarti

- Mahou Akai Ito

- Akiyama Yuki

- Jiro Yujikku

- Sabaku Yuri

- Ghiena Shikatema

Terima kasih sudah mereview fict ku ini dan untuk para readers yang belum sempat mereview, bersedia review lagi kan? *puppy eyes no jutsu. Oh ya maafkan aku kalau memang masih ada yang typo banyak disini karena dari chapter pertama, no edit karena malas. Kalau ada yang belum mengerti jalan ceritanya, chapter berikutnya akan ditulis. Maaf kalau ada yang terlalu lama menunggu chapter ini^^

Semoga berkenan dengan chapter kedua.

RnR again, please?

Best Regards,

Yusvira


End file.
